The Goddess
by TwinkieMain
Summary: Addendum SCP-2014: "Reminder to all staff: Please do not ask or even ATTEMPT to touch SCP-2014's ears. It's bad enough SCP-2014 is receiving quite a bit of attention throughout the facility, but physical contact is crossing the line. I will NOT have the same incident happening twice, unless you want to be reprimanded again. Or sustain more cat scratches on your face." - Dr. Levi


**AN: Since I've recently gained a newfound interest in the SCP Universe, this was something I wanted to cook up in lieu of the upcoming chapter for Exitus Acta Probat. This will be a one-shot thing for now, written in the same article format as those found in the actual website. However, if this gets enough traction, I'll definitely add more and let this become its own story. **

**Hope you enjoy! Feedback will be appreciated :)**

* * *

**Item #: **SCP-2014

**Object Class**: Safe

**Special Containment Procedures**: As it shows no discernible threat to either Foundation personnel or Site-██, SCP-2014 is allowed free roam to common areas of the facility, albeit not without direct supervision. In any instance where SCP-2014 does choose to depart from its designated quarters, it must be accompanied by an assigned agent. However, for obvious security and safety reasons, SCP-2014 is strictly forbidden from venturing into areas with Euclid or Keter-class containment units. Violation of this rule will be met with swift disciplinary action.

SCP-2014 is to be kept in a standard 10 m x 10 containment chamber decorated with various indigenous plant-life. Minimal containment procedures are to be applied. Various items provided to the subject include: A bed, a pillow, a blanket, toiletries, hygienic products, a desk for study along with a chair, books of approved material, and an empty journal with a pen. The latter three are per request by SCP-2014.

Additionally, SCP-2014 is allowed a computer with Internet access, although the flow of information is to be strictly limited to educational purposes only. When access occurs, both the subject and computer must be constantly under watch for irregularities. Regular amounts of food and water are to be provided to the subject, at least three times daily.

Given the unlikely chance of SCP-2014 breaching security, due to its non-violent nature, the need for termination is currently unnecessary.

**Description:** SCP-2014 appears to be a human woman in her mid to late twenties, measuring 183 cm in height and approximately 66 kg in weight. The subject has an unusually voluptuous build, green eyes, and long blonde hair reaching all the way down to ankle length. However, the defining feature that quickly differentiates SCP-2014 from normal humans are its sharply pointed ears, both pierced with a set of golden earrings. These ears, each about the length of a human middle finger, superficially belong to that of Elves, a fictional species mostly common throughout fantasy media. Whether they are a byproduct of evolution, or provide an actual auditory advantage for the subject, is still undergoing investigation.

Do note that these ears are incredibly sensitive, and applying enough physical pressure will cause SCP-2014 to react with some discomfort. As such, Foundation personnel are advised to maintain a degree of gentleness whenever touching them. Failure in doing so will result in the action becoming its own punishment (See Addendum SCP-2014).

SCP-2014 dons what appears to be a laurel wreath, which is placed on top of the subject's head, and a crown of unknown golden material that firmly encompasses the forehead. Additionally, the subject's choice of attire consists of golden rings that lasso around the fore and upper arms, a pair of brown greek-styled sandals, and as well as a set of white robes. It is interesting to note that the robes themselves conceal very little of SCP-2014's body, and the pendant hanging from underneath the breasts covers just enough to protect the subject's modesty. Further examination shows a second pendant behind SCP-2014's back, which is throughly hidden by the long hair.

The purpose of these pendants (and the exposing nature of the attire) is also undergoing investigation.

Mental evaluation reveals little to no deviation in SCP-2014's psychological profile when compared to that of a normal human being. SCP-2014 is shown to be generally friendly and peaceful towards other individuals, suggesting a pacifistic personality. It also speaks with a level, polite tone during discussions, and shows strong humility when offered questions about its previous occupation. Often times, however, the subject's voice will lower to a more quiet level, often to the point of shyness, and displays a physical modesty that ironically contrasts with its current choice of attire.

This demure behavior, coupled with other evidence, is hypnotized to be the result of a traumatic event prior to SCP-2014's arrival (See Interview 2014-1).

Interestingly, SCP-2014 demonstrates a powerful and anomalous affinity with natural life, showing a preference for outdoor areas, as well as appearing to posses a prolonged lifespan when compared to normal human beings. A test with two dying okame cherry trees (which resulted in both somehow becoming fully nourished and healthy in a matter of seconds), and a supervised trip to the facility's canine center reinforce the first observation. Through unknown means, SCP-2014 is able to summon a white feline of an unspecified breed, in which the subject refers to it as its personal 'familiar.' This instance is to be listed as SCP-2014-1.

SCP-2014 also claims to have the ability to 'see' into the future, although as of now, this has yet to be observed. The means of triggering these 'visions', or predicting the times when these anomalous events will manifest at all, is currently undergoing investigation.

Any additional abilities have yet to be noted.

**Note:** SCP-2014 was first encountered within the main mess hall of Site-██ on ██████/██/20██, spontaneously appearing by what seemed to be a means of teleportation. Whether this was the result of the subject's own doing, or from an outside anomalous factor, is unknown at this time.

Upon arrival, SCP-2014 was quickly quarantined from all sides by on-site personnel. The closest unit to respond was Mobile Task Force Charlie-12, the "Black Dogs," who were present for rest and luncheon after assisting MTF Nu-7 _"_Hammer Down" with the recontainment of SCP-███. During this period, SCP-2014 reacted to both its new environment and Foundation staff with shock and distress, indicating that the subject had been caught off-guard by its sudden translocation.

This behavior swiftly worsened when SCP-2014 came into contact with Captain Larson, who had been alongside the rest of his unit when this event took place. Although, by the time proper containment teams arrived to the scene, SCP-2014 was coaxed into a more calm and relaxed state by Larson. The subject later cooperated and allowed itself to be taken into Foundation custody.

No further incidents have been noted since then, but surveillance on SCP-2014 remains maintained.


End file.
